Divergent: My version
by morphism
Summary: I am really bad at summaries and titles. This is my version of Divergent. It is my first FanFic. I am just wanting to see what I can do. Take a chance to check it out. I don't know if it is good or not, but it is what I come up with. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue: Choosing Ceremony

**Hey everyone! So this is my very first fanfiction. This is just for me to enjoy myself, but feel free to review and comment. I can always use the criticism. I have no idea where this story is going or how long it is going to be. If you like it great! If not, thanks for at least giving it a shot!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Divergent or the characters.**

As I make my way up the stairs to choose my faction, I can't help but have questions rushing through my mind. Do I stay with my parents? Do I do what I want? Do I choose safety or freedom? Before I know it, I am standing at the bowls with the knife in my hand. I can see Marcus staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Seeing him makes me wonder what happened for his son to leave. Was there something that drove him away or did he just choose to leave? Pushing all thought out of my head, I take the knife and make a small cut on the palm of my hand. Sitting the knife down I look to the Abnegation and Dauntless bowls. My head is spinning; I don't know what to do. Then I remember what Caleb said, I have to think of myself. That is what he did by choosing Erudite. He was selfish, but I can be selfish too can't I? My blood is running down my hand and is about to fall. I want to be happy. I want to be free. I thrust my hand over just as the drop of blood falls. The sizzling and cracking sound fills my ears. I am selfish. I am free. I am Dauntless.

**So, there is the prologue. Not sure when I will be able to get the first real chapter up. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review or comment.**


	2. Chapter 1: Change is in the Air

**Hey again! I wasn't sure if I would be able to update this soon again. Thank you for those who are reading the story. Without further ado, here is the first chapter. It will switch between Tris and Four's point of views.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

Once the ceremony is over we start to file out. It is exhilarating and frightening saying goodbye to my old life. Once we hit the streets we race off. Feeling the air through my hair and the burning of my lungs makes me feel alive. We run and leap onto the train and I begin to relax knowing that I am free.

**Four P.O.V.**

Enjoying lunch with Zeke, I am ready for another round of initiates. I am slightly nervous because it feels like something is about to change. I look down at my watch and realize the time.

"Zeke, we have to go to the net to get the initiates with Lauren."

"All right, let's go." Zeke states ad he gets up off the bench. "What do you think the transfers will be like? Think we will get any surprises?"

"I doubt it. Just a few transfers form everywhere except Abnegation. The training might be a little rougher this time since Eric is a leader now." As I say this, I wonder how long until another Abnegation transfer. If I remember correctly, that Prior girl should be choosing soon.

We make it to the net and just relax for the last few minutes before the initiates come. When we hear the train come by, we know that it is time to get ready and welcome them. I stand by the net and watch the sky. About 5 minutes later, I see something grey hurtling down into the net and am surprised to see and Abnegation transfer. I pull the net to help them out. When I come face to face with the transfer, my breath catches. It is the Prior girl. I would know those grey eyes anywhere. I pull her out and set her on the platform.

"Welcome to Dauntless. What's your name?"

"Um…" She looks around uncertain.

"Is it a hard one? You can choose a new one, but make it good. You can only choose once." I say in the strictest voice I could manage.

"Tris. The name is Tris."

"First Jumper: Tris" I yell to the crowd and go to help the next initiate. The rest goes by in a flash. All I can think about is Tris and wonder how she ended up there, and if she remembered me.

**Tris P.O.V.**

The jump was amazing. I have never felt like this before. The guy who helped me out of the net is my instructor; I learn his name is Four. As he shows us around the compound, I can't help but notice how familiar he seems, as if I know him from somewhere. Looking around the compound amazes me. I love how wide open and free we are. There doesn't seem to be many rules. We get shown to a room that is has beds in it and little else. Four tells us that this is where we are to sleep. It takes me by surprise that they allow both girls and boys to sleep in the same room. After we get changed, we head down to the mess hall. Eating here is the exact opposite of what it is like to eat with my family. Here it is loud and fun, filled with laughter and life. At home it is quiet and lonely. All transfers sit together. I sit beside Christina, a girl from Candor. It is easy to get along with her. Will and Al sit with us. It is nice to be making friends. Throughout dinner I keep glancing at Four. He has kept my attention, but I am not sure why. That night as I lay in bed, I can't help but be excited for what my future may hold.

**Thanks for reading! I may end up doing some time jumping because we all know how this part mostly goes. I haven't decided yet. If you have any comments or tips, don't be afraid to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2: Time to Celebrate

**Hey everyone! So here is the next chapter. I hope ya'll like it so far. I am going to try to update at least once every day. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Four P.O.V.**

After dinner the first night Zeke and I hand out with a few friends drinking beer and watching TV. I am just staring at the screen with my mind a million miles away, until Zeke says something to Shauna.

"You should have seen the transfers when they first arrived. I think Four scared them so much they were shaking. I still can't believe that the Stiff was the first jumper!"

"That is surprising! I still can't believe that someone from Abnegation transferred here. The last one to do it was Four and that was a few years ago." She states taking a swig of her beer.

"It seems like there may be many surprises this year" I state staring at the TV. Zeke and Shauna look at me plainly confused by my statement. Instead of explaining, I just shake my head.

Hey Four," Uriah gets my attention. He is an initiate and Zeke's little brother. "You better train those transfers hard, I'm an initiate this year and I am gonna kick their asses."

"Whatever, you are just a big pansycake!" Zeke yells. They start arguing and I zone back out.

I don't know how long it has been before I notice that Shauna has moved to sit next to me.

"What's going on Four?" she asks concerned.

"Nothing" I state taking a sip of my beer.

"Come on! You have been acting weird since the transfers arrived" she pints out.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just trying to figure out where to start the training" I lie, hoping she doesn't catch it.

"Okay, whatever you say." She doesn't buy the lie, but she lets it go for now.

I quickly finish my beer and stand to leave.

"Hey guys, I'm heading out. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"But Four, the party is just starting and we are going to play Candor or Dauntless." Zeke complains.

"You go ahead, but I'm heading out." I say walking out the door and shutting it behind me.

I walk to my apartment and make promises to myself to be professional and not to get emotionally attached. Lying in bed I am just wishing that these 3 weeks of training passes quickly.

_Three Weeks Later_

**Tris P.O.V.  
><strong>

When they announce the new members of Dauntless, I can hardly sit still. These past few weeks have been really rough. I went from the bottom to the top by working my ass off. Christina and Will make the cut too. Unfortunately Al didn't. Peter did, I don't know what it is about him, but I don't like him.

After dinner, there is a big party for anyone who wants to come down to the Pit. There will be music, dancing, and lots of alcohol. Christina and I go get ready. I put on a tight strapless black dress that has the back cut out of it. The dress goes half way down my thigh. Christina had talked me into getting it on one of our shopping trips. I pair it with silver bangles and silver heels that I borrow from Christina. I straighten my hair and Christina does my make-up.

She is dressed in a on strap tight red dress with black heels. I know that she is secretly trying to impress Will. As we walk to the party, I cannot believe that I allowed her to talk me into this. When we get to the party we head straight to the bar. I lean against it and look around. I see Four standing with a group of friends. All throughout training, I have come to like him more and more. He tends to be harsh, but I know that he has a soft side. I see him looking back at me so I blush and turn away. Christina pulls me out on the dance floor drinks in hand. I finally just let go and relax. We celebrate all night. Every once in a while I feel Four looking at me. I wish he would just come up to me, but he doesn't. Eventually the party winds down and we head back to the dorm. Tomorrow we will get apartments and choose jobs. I have 2 in mind; I hope that I can get both.

**Thank you for reading. I may be able to get another chapter up today, so stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 3: Let Life Begin

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the weight, today has just been a really long day. So here you go, Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Four's P.O.V.**

I am not one for partying, however tonight I make an exception. Now that I can finally allow myself to like Tris, I feel like celebrating. As Zeke and I walk to the Pit, I can already feel the vibrations of the music. I am excited to finally be allowed to able to let loose and not worry about the initiates. Zeke is excited about it too.

"Man, I bet you are excited, now you can tell her how you feel. Once you do, you won't have to come to me or Shauna asking about the meaning of what she did!" Zeke states. I have been going to him and Shauna to talk about Tris. Since they are my best friends and Shauna is a girl, I couldn't really go wrong.

"I just have to wait for the right time. Tonight is to celebrate her and the other initiates becoming full members. There doesn't need to be any drama tonight." I practically have to yell over the music as we walk in. We head to the bar and grab beers. We make our way over to the side where Shauna is talking to Uriah, Marlene, and Tori. We walk over and are just starting to relax, when Zeke leans over to whisper in my ear.

"You better make the right time right now." He points over to where Tris has just walked in. "Based on the stares that she is getting, she won't be single for long." I look at Tris and my heart swells, and then I look at the guys around her and immediately feel jealous. She is looking beautiful and sex, and I am not the only person to notice. All around Tris I see guys staring. I also see girlfriends grabbing their guys and shooting eye daggers toward Tris. I look back to Tris and she takes my breath away. I realize that she saw me staring. She blushes and looks away. The pink in her cheeks make her that much more beautiful.

I start to make my way over to her, but Christina grabs her wrist and pulls her out to dance. I walk back to my group and try to focus on the conversation and having fun. Through the night, I keep an eye on Tris; I see her glance at me a few times and then look away. I am happy to see that when guys do approach her, she isn't interested. Finally the party comes to an end and I head home. I am glad she got to enjoy herself and that there was no drama. Maybe I can tell her tomorrow.

_The Next Day_

**Tris P.O.V.**

I am awoken by Christina bouncing on the bed.

"Wake up Tris! Today we get our jobs and our apartments!" She is bouncing off the walls and I just want to turn over and go back to sleep. I try to then what she said registers in my brain. Suddenly I am wide awake. I jump up and knock Christina over in the process. I don't even stop. I quickly throw on a black tank top, pull my hair into a pony tail, put on black skinny jeans, and pull on my combat boots while walking out the door. I make it to the door and realize that Christina is still sitting on the floor looking at me like I have 2 heads. I go grab her hands and pull her up.

"Come on Christina!" I yell running out the door pulling her behind me. We run all the way to the mess hall. I look for a seat and Christina pulls me to where Will already sits. I notice Christina is sitting a little closer to Will than normal. I look at her and raise my eyebrow. She mouths "later". We sit and eat breakfast. I can't eat much because I am too excited.

"Why are you so excited?" Question Will.

"I am excited because we get to choose jobs and get assigned our apartments."

"Are you really that excited for work?"

"There are 2 certain jobs I want and I cannot wait to start them!"

"Which 2 are those?" He asks. I haven't talked to them about it before.

"You will just have to wait and see!" I smile wanting to keep it to myself for just a little bit longer. I see Four walk in and can't help my smile growing just a little bit more. He still doesn't know how I feel, but just seeing him makes me smile.

After breakfast the initiates gather to choose jobs and get keys to apartments. Max stands up and makes a speech about how we proved ourselves and how we now must be productive faction members. Soon enough they are calling us up one by one by ranking. Since I ranked third, I am called up quickly.

"Tris, which job would you like to have?" Max asks.

"I want 2 actually. I want to work in the tattoo shop and then also be an instructor to transfer initiates."

"Alright," Max sits back and thinks for a minute, "That should be possible. Instructors are only part time. Alright Tris, you will be an instructor alongside Four and you will work with Tori at the tattoo shop.

"Perfect!"

"Here is the key to your apartment. The number is 466. You can move in today. It should have most things that you need, however you will need to get some things. "

"Thank you." I step down and wait for Christina and Will. Christina chooses to become a nurse and is in apartment 386. Will is working in the command room and received apartment 380. We head back to the dorms to grab our very few personal items and go to our new apartments. When I walk in I am ecstatic. I have never been so independent. The apartment has the essential furniture: couch, bed, fridge, and stove. I flop down on the bed after putting my things away. I lay there and just soak it all up. I sit up and make a list of the things that I need: dishes, silverware, food, sheets, TV, and pots and pans. Everything else can wait till later.

I head to Christina's so that we can go shopping. We head to the stores and look around and get the things we need.

"So Christina, what is going on with you and Will?"

"I have absolutely no idea. One minute he is giving off signals that he likes me and the next he isn't. I am just unsure of what to do."

"Why don't you just ask him? He could say no, but judging by the way he looks at you, I bet anything that he likes you too."

"Maybe I will. What about you and Four? There seems to be some kind of connection there."

"I don't know. I like him but I am just too scared to say anything to him or to act on it."

"Well you better hurry up, he is very handsome and I highly doubt that he will be single for long."

We head back to our apartments to put our things up. I can't help but think about what Christina said. Maybe she is right and I need to do something. After setting everything up, we head down to the mess hall. During lunch I can't help but look around to find Four. I haven't seen him since breakfast; I want a chance to talk to him. Once we eat it is time to start working. As I head to the tattoo shop a big smile come onto my face. I am finally starting my new free, independent life.

**There you go. It is officially the longest chapter I have written so far. What do ya'll think? I would really like to get some feedback.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Plan is hatched

**Here is the next chapter. It is a little longer because I wanted to get some of this moving a little more quickly. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Four P.O.V.**

I am sitting at my desk in the command room. It is just after lunch and it is time to train Will for this job. I start by showing him the different cameras. Everything is easy to explain to him. I am both nervous and excited to be working with one of Tris' best friends. Maybe he can give some insight to Tris, but he is still thinking of me as an instructor.

"So this is where we watch the security cameras. Not only are they here in Dauntless, but they are over the entire city. We also create security codes for the computer in each faction."

"How do you know when there are issues with the security codes or issues out in the city?"

"We have alarm systems for the security a code if they are breached, and someone has to be here at all times to watch the cameras."

Cool. Where do you want me to start?"

"I need you to first file away these documents and then you can choose a desk and start watching the cameras." As he gets to work, I try to find a way for him to get more comfortable around me. We make small talk and I can tell that he is starting to relax. We talk about things to do for fun and then about the tattoos that he has and how he is planning to get more. It has been a few hours now and I believe that I could really consider Will a friend.

Once Zack come in for his shift, Will and I make our way to the mess hall. Almost to the mess hall, I see Tris walk out of the tattoo shop with Tori. Tori sees me and waves. Tris looks up and gives a tentative smile. I wait for them to make their way over. I fall into step beside Tori.

"So I see you have a new artist." I say casually to Tori.

"Yep Tris is really good and a quick learner. I expect her to be tattooing by tomorrow or the next day." On the other side of Tori I see Tris blush.

"If I do start by then it is because I had such a great teacher." She dismisses the compliment.

"There has to be raw talent to be able to teach someone to do something." I state smiling over at her. She just blushes and looks at her feet.

We make it to the mess hall and go our separate ways. Tori and I sit with Zeke and Will and Tris go sit with Christina. I look over at them and get an idea.

"Hey Zeke, how about we throw a party on Friday. We could invite some of the new members to join us."

"Sounds good to me. We can have it at my place and play Candor or Dauntless." He gives me a look to let me know that he knows why I suggested the party. I just roll my eyes and get up to talk to Tris, Christina, and Will. I go and sit beside Will, across from Tris.

"Hey, Zeke and I are having a small party Friday night. We were wondering if you would like to come."

"Sounds fun!" Christina exclaims giving a smirk at Tris. I wonder what that was about. "We will definitely be there!"

"Be where?" Question Uriah coming and sitting beside Tris. I never knew that they were friends.

"Zeke and I are having a small party on Friday. You, Marlene, and Lynn should come."

"Most definitely. Are we going to play Candor or Dauntless?"

"If Zeke has anything to say about it we will."

"What is Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asks clearly confused.

"It is truth or dare, but more extreme. If you don't want to answer the question or do the dare, then you have to take off an article of clothing." Christina explains. Tris' cheeks become bright red at the thought. Man why is she so beautiful?

"Alright, I will let Zeke know to count you in." I get up going to sit with Zeke and can't help the smile that forms. I cannot wait until Friday night.

**Tris P.O.V.**

After lunch, I head over to the tattoo shop. I walk in and can't help but get excited. I can hear the buzzing of the needles and the blaring of the music. I go and find Tori.

"Tris, what can I do for you?"

"You are looking at your new employee!" I exclaim a big smile coming to my face. Tori and I have grown closer since she was helping me out during my initiation with hiding me being divergent.

"Great! Let's go to the back and see what you can do."

We head to the back of the shop where there is a drawing area. Tori has me draw a couple different designs testing my drawing and the steadiness of my hand.

"You're doing great! Now let's see how you handle the tattoo gun."

She hands me an orange and teaches me how to set the gun up and use it. While I am practicing on the orange, Tori is giving me tips and shows me different techniques. Once that is done. She shows me how to pierce someone. After a while she has me watch her as she takes a few clients. When someone come in for a piercing, she has me do it with little help.

After a few hours we head to the mess hall for dinner. On the way we run into Four. My heart starts beating really fast and I give him a small smile. They talk about me being a quick learner and I quickly dismiss the compliments. Once in the cafeteria we split up. Throughout dinner I glance around catching Four looking at me a few times.

"So Tris, what is going on with that situation? Still no movement?"

"No. We get along great but I'm just too shy to do anything."

"Well here he comes, maybe he will do something."

Just as she says that, Four sits down next to Will and invites us to a party. Christina automatically says that we would go. I look at her and she just smirks at me. We talk a little more about the party. Uriah has joined us and is going to the party as well. Once Four walks away I turn on Christina.

"Christina! How could you agree to that? You know how I feel about parties! I have nothing to wear and Four will be there!"

"Calm down, I will help you get ready and look sexy. We will just have to do a little shopping. The only reason that we got invited by him is because he likes you. I can tell. "

"What's the big deal," Will asks," it is just a party."

"It's nothing," I say as I give Christina the evil eye.

After dinner, we go to Christina's place to relax and hang out. I get tired and make my way up to my apartment. I am not paying attention, but when I go to open my door, I see someone in the corner of my eye. It is Four going into another apartment 2 doors down. We are both shocked and just nod goodnight to one another. As if the party wasn't making me nervous enough, Four being my neighbor increases that nervousness.

**Christina P.O.V.**

_The Next Day – Thursday_

I am headed back to my job after lunch when Zeke approaches me.

"We need to talk. I know you are Tris' best friend. We have to do something about this thing going on between her and Four."

"I agree. I can tell Four likes her and I know she likes him. They just need a push."

"I was thinking about giving them that push on Friday during Candor or Dauntless."

"Sounds great! They will be together by the end of Friday night."

**So there you go. There is a plan forming. If ya'll have any truth or dares for the game let me know. I may be able to get the next chapter up today. Let me know what ya'll think!**


	6. Chapter 5: Becoming A Little Closer

**Hey Everyone! Here is the new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I am so excited that you guys like it! I am really excited for this chapter and the next chapter. There is so much potential with these characters! So here you go, Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

When I woke up and realize what day it is I want to hide in a corner. Today the entire day is scheduled, thanks to Christina. The plan is to go to breakfast, then work, meet for lunch, and then go shopping. Christina had talked to Tori yesterday. I don't know everything that was said, but whatever it was worked in Christina's favor. Tori had walked out with a sly smile telling me I had the afternoon off today.

I slowly get up and get ready for the day. I know I should be happy being at a party with Four, but I am just nervous. I throw on a tank top, skinny jeans, and combat boots. I put my hair up and don't even bother with make-up. There is no use when I know Christina will change it later. I walk out the door and lock it behind me. I turn and Four is standing there.

"Hey, are you headed to the mess hall?" He asks. I nod my head, my throat not wanting to work."Is it okay if I walk with you?"

"It…it's fine." We walk for a little bit in silence. When the silence breaks, it is Four talking.

"So tonight should be fun. Zeke is already thinking of dares for the game and is buying alcohol."

"It sounds like a lot of fun. Christina and I are shopping before the party, is there anything that we need to get?"

"No, but you may want to wear some extra layers. Zeke can be kind of outrageous with his dares."

"That is mostly why we are going shopping. I don't want to be left naked in a room." I state looking up at him. I see something flash across his eyes, but as soon as I see it, it is gone.

"That is a good idea." He looks up and sees that we are about to enter the mess hall, and I swear he looks disappointed.

"Well, I guess I will see you at the party tonight."

"Alright, see you later."

We split up and go our separate ways. I walk over to where Christina and Will and sit down. I load my plate with eggs, bacon, and a muffin, along with a glass of milk. I feel Christina staring at me the entire time. Only once I have finished filling my plate and have taken a bite, do I turn ho her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You walked to breakfast with Four."

"Yeah, so? He is my neighbor apparently. He lives a couple doors down from me. We were leaving at the same time."

"Okay, whatever. So are you ready for some shopping after lunch?"

"I guess so. I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

We keep chatting throughout breakfast, and then I head to the tattoo shop. When I get there, I go and prepare Tori's station for her. Once that is done, I go to the front counter to look over the appointments for today. I see that there are 3 piercing appointments so I go and get the piercing station ready. By the time I finish Tori walks in.

"Good morning Tris. How is everything going?"

"Good. Your station and the piercing station are set up. There are 3 piercing appointments and 2 tattoos this morning."

"Thanks. You are on top of things this morning. Are you trying to distract yourself or just excited?"

"Kind of both. I love working here and I just want to do a good job."

"You are doing great. Which is why you will do a tattoo today. Nothing big though."

"OMG! I am so excited! What and who am I tattooing?"

"Well, we have a last minute appointment for this morning. I'm not sure what he is wanting. Go ahead and set up the station for you. He will be here shortly."

I go and set up a station for me. It is beside Tori's that way if I need any help she is right there. I am almost done setting up when I see Tori go to the front. The door opens and I hear a familiar voice. Once I am finished I walk to the front. I stop in my tracks when I see who is standing there.

"Tris, perfect timing! Here is your first tattoo appointment." I just continue to stare dumbly. As if I wasn't nervous enough as it is.

"Hey. Are you ready to give me a tattoo?" He states as I stare into those bright blue eyes I love.

"I am if you really want to be my first victim," I joke.

"I trust you, just like you had to trust me in training."

"Alright. What were you wanting to get?"

"I want a small throwing knife on the inside of my bicep."

"No problem. Give me a few minutes to go and draw it up."

"Sure." He sits down on one of the chairs up front.

I head to the back to draw up the designs. Only then do I realize that my hands are shaking so much. It takes me a couple of tries, but I eventually get it looking just right. I walk out to show Four and he loves it. We go back to my station. Tori is at hers. I catch her eye and glare at her. She just smiles and goes back to her work. Thankfully he wore a black tank top, so he doesn't have to remove his shirt. He lays back and I place the stencil where he wants and then I get to work. While I work I can feel him watching me. I try to stay calm. After a few minutes Four breaks the silence.

"Why did you choose to become a tattoo artist?"

"I love to draw. When I got my ravens tattoo, I thought of how amazing it would be to see my artwork on other people."

"Do you have any other tattoos?"

"Yes, I have my old faction symbol on my shoulder. What about you?"

"I have one big one on my back. Do you have any piercings?"

"Not yet, but Christina and I have been thinking of getting our navels pierced."

We continue to chat while I finish his tattoo. Once I am done, I let him look and he is very happy with it. Once he has left I clean up the station and take care of the piercing appointments. I can't get Four's tattoo out of my head. I wonder why he got it. It reminds me of when he threw knives at me. Once it is lunch time, I go and meet Christina.

**Four P.O.V.**

I am so glad that I had my tattoo done by Tris. I wonder if she knows that the knife is meant to represent her. When I was throwing knives at her I realized that there was a real connection there. I love that I was able to get to know her more. It just makes me like her even more. I head back up to the control room where I left Will. I can't get the thought of Tris with a navel ring out of my head. It would be so sexy if she had one. Man I can't wait for tonight.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Christina and I have just walked out of the last store. We have close to probably 30 bags between us. We have bought everything from sweaters and shoes to make-up and lingerie.

"Hey Christina, I want to make one more stop." I walk towards the tattoo shop. There we both get our navels pierced. My piercing is a strand of 4 dangling diamonds. After that is done we go to Christina's apartment to get ready for the party.

**There you go! The next chapter will be ready to be posted tomorrow hopefully. Let me know what ya'll are thinking so far!**


	7. Chapter 6: Let the Game Begin

**Hey everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I was just not feeling 100%. Glad ya'll are like the story so far and thanks for the reviews! This chapter gets more explicit so I would like to remind ya'll that it is rated M. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Four P.O.V.**

I am at Zeke's apartment waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Tonight is your best chance if you want to tell her how you feel." Zeke states as he hands me a beer.

"It doesn't have to be tonight. Don't pressure him into anything that he doesn't want to do Zeke." Shauna says defensively.

"Trust me Shauna, it has to be tonight. There are whispers around the compound that some other guys are going to try and date her."

"Let's just see how it goes," I try to reason.

"See how what goes?" Asks Uriah as him, Marlene, and Lynn walk into the apartment.

"Nothing to worry about." I dismiss it. Calming back down, I was hoping it was Tris coming in.

"Where are Christina, Will, and Tris?" Zeke asks.

"Will is coming with Christina and Tris. Knowing Christina, she is going to be at least a little bit late." Uriah explains.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Once we go back to Christina's apartment, she started a full blown make over. She has me shower using special soap, and shave. Once that is done, I am dressed in a robe. She blow dries my hair and does my make-up. Then I go and relax while she showers. Then she works on curling my hair into the most perfect rings. Once done she gets her hair and make-up finished, she picks out an outfit for each of us. She puts on deep red lacy lingerie and then simple black skinny jeans, a sequined black halter, and a black leather jacket. She put on some red "fuck me" stiletto heels. I silently hope that I have more sensible shoes. The outfit that she picked out for me is lying on the bed. She has picked out black lacy lingerie. There are black leggings, a leather mini skirt to go over the leggings, a silver spaghetti strap crop to and a black leather jacket. The shoes are red pups, but not as high as Christina's. It is now past time for the party to start. Before we walk out the door, Christina puts bright red lipstick on both of us. We walk out the door and Will is waiting. He sees Christina and his jaw drops. Tonight I am going to try and get them together. As we walk to Zeke's, I take a second look at my outfit. My new piercing is perfectly visible. I wonder if Four is going to like this outfit.

**Four P.O.V.**

It is about 10 minutes after Uriah arrived that there is a knock on the door. My heart jumps into my throat. Zeke goes and answers the door. In walk Tris, Christina, and Will. My eyes go straight to Tris. She is absolutely beautiful. I look her up and down. When she steps closer the light glistens off of something near her navel. I look closer, and I am sent to heaven. Apparently at some point today, she got her navel pierced, and it is sexy as hell.

"Tris! OMG! That ring is so hot!" Marlene yells mirroring my thoughts.

"Thanks, I got is this afternoon. It's still a little swollen."

We chat for a while and drink some more. Eventually Zeke turns down the music, ready to start Candor or Dauntless. I sit beside Shauna and Tris. I see a knowing look between Christina and Zeke. The look leaves me a little worried.

**Tris P.O.V.**

When we gather in a circle I sit next to Four. There is about a foot gap between us, but I still feel electricity. I am tempted to move closer to him. Now I am glad that Christina gave me a full makeover. Once everyone is seated, Zeke grabs us some more drinks and then starts the game.

"Since this is my apartment, I will start. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." Zeke makes me a little nervous so I choose what I believe is a safe option.

"Okay. I will go easy on you this time. Is there somebody you are interest in?"

"Yes." I blush and choose the next person. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She says without any hesitation.

"I dare you to drink half a bottle of hot sauce." I know she secretly hates hot sauce so I know she won't do it. Just like I predicted, she removes her jacket baring more skin for Will to look at. Since she is wearing a halter, he can also see some of her bra.

"Four Candor or Dauntless?" Christina continues with the game.

"Candor." He says cautiously.

"Is there someone here that you like?" He blushes before answering. "Yes." When he says this I can't help but have a little hope that it is me.

It is getting later and later. When we finally decide to call it quits, we are at all various stages of clothing. Shauna is straddling Zeke's lap facing him. She is down to her lingerie, and he is in his boxers. In about 5 minutes they will need to go to the bedroom. Lynn is sitting in her bra and pants dozing on the couch. Uriah has Marlene sitting on his lap. They have the most clothes, barely passing on anything. Will sits in his boxers with Christina in his lap in her bra, pants, and shoes which she refused to give up. She is facing away and Will whispers in her ear. I guess my plan worked.

As for me and Four, we are in a similar position. I am in my leggings and bra while he still has his pants. I believe the only reason that is, is because he didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable since he knows my fears. I can feel the heat from his chest against my back. Every once in a while he will say something. Giving me ideas for the dares, or telling me Zeke and Shauna's weakness. I can't help but love it.

We all end the night agreeing to play again next week. Four and I walk to the apartments, when I reach my door, he stops me from entering.

"Hey Tris, I was wondering if we could meet at lunch tomorrow. There is something that I want to show you."

"No problem, we can meet outside the mess hall?"

"That will be perfect. See you tomorrow. Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Four." I watch as he walks to his door and enter my apartment. I wonder what Four has planned.

**I hope ya'll like the chapter. If there are any questions that you have feel free to ask. Sometime in the next few chapters, there will be a time jump. This is just to move the story along. Please review. If you have any truths or dares that you want in the next game let me know! **


	8. Chapter 7: Romantic Lunch

**Hey guys! I am soo sorry for the delay. Things in life have just been crazy. So here is the next chapter. If you will please review that would be great. I also need some help coming up with truth or dare questions. I will hopefully be able to update again this week, but I am not positive. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Four P.O.V.**

After breakfast, I head to work all the while finishing my plans for lunch with Tris. This morning, I went to the kitchen to request lunch for 2 to go in a basket. Last night was a lot of fun. I got to know more about Tris and now I know that there is someone that she likes. I am excited for this lunch. I hope she likes it.

**Tris P.O.V.**

I was still processing everything from last night so I forgot to tell Christina about lunch.

"I told you that he like you," Christina says as she meets me for lunch.

"You may just be right. We will see. He is taking me somewhere at lunch."

"Why didn't you say anything? I could have helped you get ready."

"It's no big deal, it's just lunch. I have to go back to work anyways." Even as I say this, I look down at my outfit. Jeans, black crop top tank top, and my leather jacket, and signature combat boots. It looks normal, it looks like me. We are walking to the mess hall and I see Four waiting outside.

"Well, have fun. There is your knight in shining armor," she smirks and walks into the mess hall.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Four asks.

"Yep let's go. Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" I ask curiously.

"Nope. It is going to be a surprise." Four says breaking into a huge grin.

He leads me down toward the chasm. He doesn't go to the railing but instead follows it around to the side where the river runs slower. There are large rocks leading to the middle. We jump from rock to rock. On a large rock in the middle there is a picnic set up.

"Here we are. I love this place. It is very private, and not many people know about it or would come out here." Four says shyly.

"I love it. It's a perfect place to get away without getting away. Thank you for this and the picnic."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

We continue to eat lunch in a comfortable silence. Once we have eaten, we sit back relaxing and just talking. I love talking to Four. I could listen to him talk all day. When it gets close to the end of lunch, the conversation starts to become serious.

"Hey Tris?" Four shyly aks.

"Yeah Four?" I answer

"I was wondering if I could ask you something personal."

"Okay. Whats the question?"

"I was wondering if you had a boyfriend." He says hesitantly.

"No, I don't."

"Well, would you mind me asking you out on a date?" He asks tentatively.

Yes, and I was hoping that this was one." I watch him from under my lashes as I answer. His face breaks out into a dazzling smile.

"We can definitely consider it one. We should get heading back though, lunch is almost over." He takes my hand slowly and then we start to head back. Right before we get out in the open, I stop him.

"Hey Four, I should probably tell you about my second job."

"You have a second job? What is it?"

"I am actually going to be training the transfer initiates…with you."

"Really? That's amazing! Your going to love it." He pauses before asking an important question. "What about us? Do you want to tell everyone or just keep it low for a little while.?"

"Let's keep it low for a little while. I want to enjoy just being us, however if and when they find out it will be fine too."

"Good. I feel the same way. I know your fears because of the training, and I don't want you feeling any pressure. However, I would like to kiss you."

"Okay."

Slowly we lean closer. I can feel him about an inch away, and then his lips are on mine. It is soft and sweet. I know I have an intimacy fear, but I love the feel of his lips. Before I know it, he is pulling away with a soft smile on his lips.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that. Come on, I will walk you back to the tattoo shop. We walk hand in hand. Nobody is around to see, but I wouldn't care if they did. Once I'm back at work everything sinks in. Four is my boyfriend. I break into a big smile and I can't stop it. Tori gives me a weird look, but I don't care. I am just too happy.

**Hope ya'll liked it! I am sorry that it is short. I am working on the next chapter and it will hopefully be longer and maybe I can get ahead in my writing. Please review and send truth or dare questions. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8: Peter

**Hey everyone! I am glad to know that you are enjoying the story so far! In the next few chapters there will be some time jumps and it might take me a little longer to post new chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

_The Next Friday_

**Tris P.O.V.**

It has been about a week since Four and I started dating. We aren't exactly hiding the fact. We go off together, come back together and eat together. Tori is the only one to notice, but she doesn't say anything. Four and I have become closer. I know more about him and he knows more about me. We have become more intimate as well; hugging, holding hands, and kissing. A lot of kissing and I love it. We started with chaste kisses but they have built up.

Tonight we are going back to Zeke's to relax and have fun. I am at Christina's getting ready and I can't wait. Four and I decided that everyone needs to know. Especially after this past week. At least once a day some guys, that I barely know, would come up to ask me out. Sometimes interrupting my time with Four. So we are going to drop hints and if they don't figure it out tonight we will tell them. Hopefully keeping the other guys away as well.

Walking with Will and Christina to Zeke's, I can't help but feel like a third wheel. Apparently last Friday night, Christina stayed at Will's apartment. They are not official and I couldn't be happier for them. As we get to Zeke's, I check my outfit one last time. I am wearing a blood red crop top tube top, black skinny jeans, and my black leather jacket. I show off my navel ring because I know Four loves it. The door opens and I see Four. We share a knowing smile. Time to find out how observant our friends are.

**Four's P.O.V.**

As we sit down I look around, it seems like everyone has paired off. Uriah and Marlene are side by side holding hands. Zeke is holding Shauna close and whispering in her ear. Christina is pretty much sitting in Will's lap. They are kissing and whispering. Tris is beside me leaning back on her arms. I am in a similar position so that my hand is on hers. We are just talking and then Zeke starts the game.

"Alright folks, let's start. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Okay. What is going on? Why are so many guys talking to you?"

"Well they have been asking me out, but I'm not interested in any of them." She rubs my knuckles with her thumb as she says this.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to run around the Pit without your shirt singing 'I'm sexy and I know it'."

"Okay." She takes off her shirt and walks out in her skinny jeans, heels, and bright purple bra. Will and Marlene follow her out. About five minutes later, they come back red faced and laughing. The game continues on for a while. Towards the end of the night Tris is straddling my lap in her jeans, and hot pink lacey bra. The feel of her skin is heaven. We have ran out of drinks. Tris volunteers to go get drinks. She goes promising to be back in ten minutes. As soon as she walks out that door, I get a bad feeling in my gut.

**Tris P.O.V.**

I needed to take a break, and we had run out of drinks. I am walking back to Zeke's from the mess all. I have a 6 pack of beer and a few 2 liter sodas. My head is in the clouds thinking about Four. All of a sudden a hand clasps over my mouth. Another arm snakes around my waist and pulled me back against a body.

"Listen here bitch," Peter whispers into my ear as I struggle, "I am going to get you out of my hair. You beat me in training and now you're walking around like you own the place. I am not the only one who is irritated." Out of the corner of my eye I see 2 more guys come up. One is Drew, Peter's friend. The other is Josh, one of the guys who asked me out. Josh starts to grope me, running his hands over my body. I struggle and try to scream, but it is muffled by Peter's hand.

All of a sudden Peter is gone from behind me and I am falling back. I catch my balance and then fight back against Josh. Once he is on the ground I turn around. Four is beating Peter, and Drew is nowhere to be seen. Josh runs out to avoid anything. I go to pull Four off of Peter.

"Four, it isn't worth it. We can take him to Max. Just stop it isn't worth it." I beg him pulling on his arm. He stops and just stares at Peter but answers me.

"You're right. I will take him to Max. Here are my keys, go wait in my apartment and I will meet you there shortly."

"Okay. Just be careful." I kiss his cheek as I get his keys from him.

As I make my way back to his apartment. I realize what just happened. Peter and his friends wanted to take me out of Dauntless. Josh wanted something I was definitely not going to give him. I am so glad that Four showed up when he did. Now I just have to make it to his apartment without breaking down. As I open the door and let myself into his place, I finally feel safe. I am not sure what it is about him that makes me feel so safe, but I am grateful for it. I can't wait until he gets back and I know that he will be there for me.

**Four's P.O.V.**

Even though I have stopped beating on Peter, I am still fuming. I am so glad that I went to check on Tris when I did. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't shown up. As I am coming back from Max's office, I stop to pick up the drinks to take to Zeke's. I give an excuse that Tris and I are both tired so we are headed home. I don't want to go around telling everyone Tris' situation. When I get home I knock on the door. Tris opens it. Her eyes are red and she looks scared. I slowly move in, so that I don't frighten her even more. When I step in I can see that her clothes are dirtied and have a couple of tears in them. When I look back at her face, she throws herself into my arms. I just hold her. I lead us to the couch and just comfort her.

After what seems like hours she has finally stopped shaking. I go and get her a sweat shirt. Since it is mine, it is hanging on her. I lead her to the bed and pull her down beside me. I lie down and wrap her in my arms. I kick off my shoes to get more comfortable. I cradle her against my chest and I realize that I would do anything to protect her. The thought is comforting and scary at the same time. I can't lose her, no matter what.

**Alright, not too happy with this chapter. I am debating on this story. I think there are some things that I might want to change. Let me know what ya'll think. If you really like it then I will continue with it, but there will be a few more time jumps than I anticipated. Please review and comment. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth About Four

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. I really like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Tris P.O.V.**

When I start to wake up, I am physically and emotionally exhausted. While I wake up, the night before comes back to me. I reach over expecting to find Four, but the bed is empty and cold. I sit up looking around the room to find him. On the dresser is a not addressed to me. As I get up to get it, I bring the sleeve of the sweatshirt to my nose. It smells like Four, it makes me feel safe. As I reach the dresser, I pick up the note and read it.

"Dear Tris,

I wish I could have been here when you woke up. I know how upset you were. I have talked to Tori and told her that you weren't feline well. She said that you can have the day off. While you are here, make yourself at home. There is drinks in the fridge and food in the cabinets. After lunch I will be off, there is something that I want to show you. If you feel up to it, I will meet you in the me3ss hall for lunch. If not I will bring you food to the apartment. You can eat and then we can go afterwards. I will see you soon.

-Four"

I reread the letter several times. Each time I do I feel safe and know that Four will protect me. I walk out of the bedroom and into the small kitchen connected to the living room. I look around and decide to make some breakfast. I make myself an omelet and toast with a glass of milk. Once I finish and clean up, I look at the clock. I still have about four hours before lunch, so I curl up on Four's side of the bed. I know I need more rest to recover. I let myself drift off comforted by the smell of Four around me.

_Three Hours Later_

The alarm wakes me up. Instead of going to my apartment I just shower at Four's and throw on one of his long sleeve shirts with my jeans from yesterday. I blow dry my hair so it hangs past my shoulders in light waves. Once I am dressed, I head down to the mess hall. The closer I get, the more nervous I get. I was tempted to turn around a few times, but I brought the sleeve up to my nose. I could still smell Four on it. I made me feel safe and made me brave.

As I walk in, I expect people to stare. However, they are acting like normal. I sit down beside Christina and wait for Four.

"Hey Tris, how are you feeling? It sucks that you were not able to come back to the party." Christina says as she eats lunch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was able to sleep in today." I am looking around for Four. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and then feel a strange hand on my shoulder. I jump back and look up to see Josh. I stand up and take a few steps away from him.

"Tris, please just let me explain. Please, it wasn't supposed…" he starts apologizing, but I cut him off.

"I don't want an apology I want you to stay the hell away from me. I don't want you anywhere near me! You are a fucking coward." I yell at him. By now I am shaking, it isn't from fear though, it is from rage. Towards the end of me yelling at him, I feel someone come up behind me. I turn and see Four. Once Josh sees him, he turns to walk away, but Max is standing right behind him. Max leads Josh away, probably to his office. Four wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my temple. He whispers into my ear that everything will be okay.

Once things settle down, Four and I sit back down to eat. He doesn't remove one arm from around my waist. I see a few people looking, but nobody says anything. We sit around and chat about light, easy conversations. Then Christina asks a question that halts all conversation and puts the attention back solely on me and Four.

"Tris, what exactly happened last night? Four said that you weren't feeling well, and then Josh comes to talk to you and you freak you."

I explain about the attacks and how Four came to the rescue. The entire time, nobody said anything. When I had finished everyone started talking at once. They wanted to go and beat up Peter, Drew, and Josh. Four and I go everyone calmed down. Then Christina dropped another big question.

"So what is going on between you two?" She looks back and forth between men and Four. I look up at him and give him a slight nod.

"We are dating. We have been for a little over a week now." Four simply states. Everyone stares at us completely shocked and then angry because we hadn't told them.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Christina asks outraged.

"We wanted to see how it would go first. If we felt that it wasn't going to work, we didn't want to cause any tension. Also we wanted to enjoy it ourselves and not make a big deal about it." I try to explain hoping that Christina will understand.

"We were going to tell you last night, but then after all that shit happened, Tris just needed to rest." Four explains further.

"That makes sense. Tris, you and I are going to have a long talk later." Christina states and I know that she is going to end up asking me a million questions.

Once things settle back down, we chat and joke like we normally would. Close to the end of lunch, Four puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.

"Are you feeling okay? I wanted to show you something." He whispers into my ear, sending goose bumps all over my body. I just nod my head in answer. We say goodbye to everyone and head to the door. Four takes my hand and leads me toward the simulation room.

"Four why are we headed to the simulation room?" I ask getting a little nervous.

"I want you to see my fears. It is only fair since I know yours." Four explains.

"You don't have to unless you want to. I trust you and know how you feel."

"I know, but I want to. And for now can you stop calling me Four?"

"What do you want me to call you?"

"I will let you know. I am sure you will be able to figure it out."

When we enter the room we are both quiet. Four sets everything up and then sits down. He injects me with the serum and then I inject him. Even though I have never done it before, he has complete trust in me. I sit in his lap and hear him whisper "here we go", then we are standing on top of a ledge at least 50 feet in the sky. We walk across the ledge to a window and jump in. Instead of a room, we land in a box. We bend together and make the box smaller, and then it is gone.

We stand up and there is a gun on a table. Four picks up the gun and aims at the person tied to a chair. He clicks the bullet into place, closes his eyes and turns away. When he pulls the trigger, we are standing in a different room. It is a room in an Abnegation house. There are stairs in the corner and I can hear someone coming down them.

Marcus appears on the stairs with a belt. He talks to Four but calls him Tobias. Once I hear this, everything clicks. Marcus lashes out with the belt but I step between him and Four. The belt hits me and Four punches him and then we are back in the simulation room. I turn and look at him.

"Tobias. Your Marcus' son. No wonder you seemed so familiar."

"I wasn't sure how to tell you. I don't want you to pity me."

"I don't. I admire you for taking yourself you of the situation. For being strong and making something of yourself. You said you didn't want me to call you Four. Do you want me to call you Tobias?"

"Yes, but just while we are alone. I don't want the others to know just yet."

"Okay. Your secret is safe with me Tobias."

"I love you Tris," he says kissing me.

"I love you Tobias," I kiss him back.

**Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you like it. Please review. I love reading the reviews that I get. It makes me want to write even more!**


	11. AN

**Hey Everyone! So sorry for not updating! I have been sick and have been sleeping most days, but now I am coming back. In this story, there is going to be some time jumps. New trainees will come every year and a half. As of right now I am not sure on where this story is going. I want to remind everyone that it is rated M. I should have an update this week. Thanks for your patience.**


	12. Chapter 10: Let the Night Begin

**Hey everyone! I am so so sorry for the long period before the updates! Life has been hectic between work, school, and my daughter! I know this chapter is short. I am just trying to give ya'll an update. If you have any questions just let me know! **

**Tris P.O.V.**

_10 Months Later_

It has been a little less than a year since Tobias and I started dating. Things have been amazing. After Tobias showed me who he really is, we went back to his apartment and talked almost all night. A few days later, I officially moved into his apartment with him. We are getting along wonderfully. I would not change a thing. I love him so much and can't see me being with anyone else. We are so close. There are no secrets and we know everything. We haven't had sex yet. I am comfortable with him and I want to go farther, but Tobias is holding back. This is because he doesn't want to push me too far. With Tobias I am up for anything that the future will bring.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

Today is the day. It is not a special day yet, but I plan on changing that. Tonight is going to be nerve wracking. I have something big planned for Tris and me. We are going to have dinner just the two of us. I can't wait for this day to come to an end. What is even better is that tomorrow is Saturday, so we don't have to work. I just pray that this night goes good.

_That Night_

**Tris P.O.V.**

I am at Christina's getting ready for my date with Tobias. He apparently has something planned for tonight. We will be hopping on the train and going who knows where. He won't tell me anything. The suspense is killing me. I let Christina do my makeup. She gives me smoky eye and mascara and eyeliner. Everything else is kept to a minimum. I straighten my hair making it as straight as possible. I put on some sexy lingerie insisted on by Christina. After that I pull on black leggings and a tight purple dress. The dress is cut low so that it shows off my raven tattoos and some of my cleavage. I put on some fuck me black stilettos. I can take them off to get on and off of the train. Once I am satisfied with my appearance, I put on my black leather jacket and make my way down to the chasm where I am meeting Tobias.

**Thanks for reading! I promise that I will try to get another update sometime this week! I am trying to become more organized so that I can have time for writing. Please review or comment if you have any questions. Thanks!**


	13. New start

Hey everyone! I am so sorry to do this to you! I am going to take a break and work on the story a bit more. As of right now my life is kind of crazy. I want to write something I can be proud of. I will be working on it and expanding the story. So I will be back, however I am not sure when that will be, but I will be updating and revising. Until then.


End file.
